Meeting of the Hearts
by SixxOnMars
Summary: Sarah was excited to meet The Shield for the very first time. When she meets them, Dean seems to be much sweeter than the rest of them and finds out why later on after she leaves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was the day. The day that Sarah was finally getting to meet her favorite WWE superstars, The Shield. She was beyond excited! She was really excited to meet Dean Ambrose. She has been head over heels for him since his FCW days. He has such an amazing talent in the ring and on the mic, not to mention he is one good looking man. Getting to meet Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns was a good thing too. She felt she has a lot in common with Seth so it would be a good connection. She wasn't too sure about Roman though, since he seems so quiet and reserved.

Sarah woke up a bit early in Chicago, because the excitement was killing her. Her friend Jen heard her get up and was shocked that she was up already. They didn't have to leave for another 4 hours. "Morning." Sarah says to Jen.

"You're up early." Jen sleeply says.

"I couldn't sleep anymore. I'm too excited!" exlaimes Sarah.

"I couldn't tell." Jen says with a chuckle.

They both get something to eat and start to get ready for the excitement of the day. They leave Jen's apartment and go catch the train to head to Comic Con.

Upon arriving at Comic Con, Sarah starts to get nervous about meething the guys.

"What if they are jerks like they are on tv?" Sarah said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I doubt they will be. That is just characters they play on tv." Jen reassured her friend.

"I hope they are nice guys." Sarah stated.

Sarah look at her phone and noticed that it was time to get in line to get her photo taken with all 3 of the guys. She goes to get in line without Jen.

Jen wasn't too crazy about The Shield, so she didn't pay to meet them, but went with Sarah so she didn't have to go alone.

Sarah was standing in line and started shaking because the line started moving towards where the guys were to take pictures. She kept telling herself to calm down and everything would be ok.

She got into the room, it wasn't her turn yet. She was about 4 people away from getting to be next to them. She saw them and started shaking again. They looked so much better in person and seemed to be super nice to everyone so far. It was her turn.

She walked up to them and they were all smiling at her before she even got up to them, so that eased her nerves a little bit.

"Hey Roman!" she says while giving him a fist bump.

"Hey!" Roman said and retunred the bump.

"Hey Seth!" Sarah says while giving him a fist bump.

"Hey there!" Seth says and returns the bump.

"Hey Dean!" Sarah says very excited and gives him a fist bump

"Hey there!" Dean says, but completely fails at a fist bump.

"Way to fail at the fist bump Dean." Sarah says jokingly.

"No kidding, Dean. Way to fail. You need to work on those more." Seth jokingly.

Seth and Sarah laugh, but then Sarah notices that Dean looks a bit sad with them picking on him.

"Awwww I'm sorry Dean, but since I love you, I'll let you try the fist bump again." Sarah said sincerly.

"Really? Good!" Dean said with a smile and did the bump again. This time he succecced at it.

They took their picture and Sarah was wondering if Dean made a goofy face in it since he was good at that with fan pictures. She wouldn't know until she picks up the picture after she gets their autograpghs next.

She was still in cloud 9 from the picture session. Next was the autographs and she has gifts for the guys that she hopes they will all like.

The guys came out and sat at the table. Dean took off his vest because he was really warm and then he was attempting to be funny and stick his markers in a small pocket on his undershirt. The line was moving slower this time because they guys took time to chat with fans this time. It was Sarah's turn and she was getting nervous again.

"Hey again Roman!" she says with a chuckle.

"Hey yourself!" Roman replied with a laugh.

"I have a gift for you." Sarah says while placing The Walking Dead figure on the table in front for Roman.

"Sweet! I love this show and the figure is really cool! Thanks a lot!" Roman said with excitement in his voice.

"You're very welcome." Sarah said with a bit of relief in her voice.

Dean was next and he can be a bit hard to please with gifts from what she heard.

"Hey Dean!" she said.

"Hey there!" Dean replied.

"I have a gift for you as well, but I have a question for you before I give it to you." Sarah said.

"Alright, shoot!" Dean replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You like the Cinncinati Bengals right?" she asked.

"Yes I do." Dean replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"Ok good! Here you go!" Sarah said with excitement and laid the painting on the Bengals logo on the table in front of Dean.

"Oh my! That is really awesome! I love it! Thank you so much sweetheart!" Dean said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

Sarah almost fell to her knees. Dean called her sweetheart. Her heart was racing and she was so excited.

"You're welcome Dean." she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Seth." she said as she walked up to him.

"Hey there." he says with a smile.

"I have a gift for you as well." she says while she set the painting of himself on the table in front of him.

"Hey that's really well done. Very cool. Thank you." he said with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome and I'm glad you like it." Sarah replied.

She was happy that they liked her gifts and that they were total sweethearts. Jen met up with her and they went to go get the picture. Sarah grabs the picture and was so happy to see Dean had a huge smile on his face. Makes her feel a bit good that she was able to make Dean smile real big.

Jen and Sarah decided it was time to head back to Jen's apartment. As they were leaving Comic Con, they walked around the corner outside and ran into The Shield as they were leaving.

"Well hello sweetheart." Dean said to Sarah with a big smile on his face.

"Hey there Dean." she replied with a smile.

"So I was seriously taking a liking to you in there and wanted to know if you possibly wanted to hang out a bit before I have to leave and head to LA for Summerslam tomorrow?" Dean asked.

Sarah was so excited, but she knew that she had to keep her cool.

"Of course! I would love to!" she replied with excitement.

"Excellent. You can come back with me to my hotel so I can shower quick and we can go get something to eat and a few drinks." he said with a smile.

"Alright that sounds good to me." she replied with a smile and followed Dean to his hotel.

When at the hotel, Sarah sat in a chair while Dean went to take a shower. She was so excited and nervous at the same time. Dean came out of the shower and was dressed.

"You ready?" he asked.

"You bet!" Sarah replied.

Dean took Sarah to a resturant a few blocks from the hotel. They ate dinner and then went to the bar in the hotel for a few drinks.

"It's getting a bit late and I need to get some sleep. I have a flight to catch early. Sadly I have to end the evening." Dean said with a bit of a frown.

"I understand. Besides I am getting a bit tired myself and should head back to my friend's apartment." Sarah exclaimed.

"I had a excellent time and I was wondering if I could get your phone number so I could call you sometime? I would seriously love to see you again." Dean said with a warm smile.

"Of course! I had a wonderful time and would love to see you again as well!" Sarah replied with excitement.

They both exchanged numbers, said good night and then went their sepereate ways. Sarah wondered what was going to happen next. Would Dean ever call her again or would he forget about her. Guess she will just have to wait and see what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Dean had called Sarah. She was starting to wonder if it was too good too be true that he would actually have called her. She then realized that she does have his number, so Sarah got up enough courage to try calling him. The phone rang until he answered.

"Hello." Dean answered sounding sleepy.

"Hey Dean! It's Sarah." Sarah replied a bit nervous not knowing what his response would be.

"Hey there! Sorry I haven't called you yet. We have been super busy with the touring. I did really mean to call you." he replied.

"It's alright. I understand. Listen I was wondering if you would be free next week. I am going to be in Vegas for 5 days and want to really see you." Sarah asked in hopes he would say yes.

"Let me take a look at my schedule and see if I'll be home." Dean says while checking his schedule. "You're in luck! I'll be home Wednesday, Thursday and Friday."

"Awesome! So can we get together and do something?" Sarah questioned.

"Of course! I would love to!" Dean replied and you could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Alright! I will call you when I get to Vegas and we can make plans then." replied Sarah with a lot of excitement.

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to see you sweetie." Dean replied.  
"For sure. See you next week. Bye." Sarah said as she hung up the phone. For once in her life she was truly excited to see where this would go.

A week passed and there she was. In Vegas and so excited! She decided to call Dean up. The phone rang and he answered. You could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Hey Sarah! I take it you're in town." he answered.

"You bet I am! I want to see you already!" she replied.  
"I bet you do! I want to see you already too!" he answered with excitement.

"You want to meet somewhere or what?" Sarah asked.

"I can meet you at your hotel and we can go back to my place and hangout for a bit if you want." he replied.

"Alright. I am staying at the Luxor. My favorite place." Sarah replied.

"Ok I'll be there in about 15min. See you soon babe." Dean said as he hung up.

Sarah got ready and went downstairs to meet Dean outside the Luxor. She saw Dean coming up to her and she got so excited, but was suprised when he ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hi beautiful!" he said with excitement.

"Hello handsome!" Sarah said and giggled.

"You ready to go hang out with me at my place?" he asked.

"You bet I am! Let's go!" Sarah responded. She was clearly happy.

Sarah and Dean arrived at his place and he led her inside to the living room. She sat on the couch and he sat next to her.

"Let's watch a movie." Dean said.

"Sounds good to me. Which one?" Sarah asked.

"I want to watch Halloween. Don't ask. My favorite." Dean said with a chuckle.

"I'm not going to argue. I love that movie too!" Sarah said with a laugh.

Dean turned the movie on and he watched for awhile and then got an idea. He slowly moved in close and gave Sarah a kiss on her lips.

Sarah jumped a bit in surprise.

"What was that for?" she questioned.

"I thought it was a good idea." Dean chuckled. He then proceeded to kiss Sarah again. This time Sarah returned the kiss and returned it deeper.

Dean parted Sarah's lips with his tongue and put his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues were swirling around in each other's mouth and it felt so good to both of them.

Dean then moved his hand up Sarah's shirt to play with her breasts. He lightly flicked at her nipples and made Sarah moan lightly. This also made Sarah fall back on the couch and now Dean had full control of what he was doing. Something he loved.

Dean kissed Sarah more passionately. As he did that, he moved his hand down Sarah's pants and into her panties. He could feel she was wet and he liked that.

"Somone is wet." Dean said with a smirk.

"It's all because of you." Sarah said with a giggle.

"Good. I like that. Makes it easier to do this." he said and then inserted a finger inside Sarah.

This made Sarah squirm, but in a good way and she let out a light moan. Dean inserted another finger and started thrusting them inside of her.

"Oh that feels so good Dean." Sarah said with pleasure.

"Glad you like it, but I have something else in mind." Dean smirked. He took removed his fingers and took Sarah's pants and panties off.

"I wonder what that would be." Sarah giggled.

Dean then went down and started licking on her wet clit.

Sarah let out a moan. Now she can tell Dean knows how to use that tongue and not just to stick it out at random on TV.

Dean continued licking Sarah's clit while insterting his fingers and thrusting them in her. That caused Sarah to moan loudly and say his name.

"Oh Dean!" Sarah yelled.

Dean stopped and smirked. "You can't have all the fun now."

He got up and took off his pants and briefs. Sarah finally got to see what she only has ever dreamt about seeing. This cock. It was very erect and she did what she knew he wanted her to do. She took it in her mouth and sucked on it.

She swirled her tongue around it as she sucked hard on it. Dean placed his hand on the back of her head while she sucked. Sarah could tell he was enjoying himself.

"Good girl." Dean moaned.

Sarah sucked a bit more then got up and kissed him.

"Fuck me Dean Ambrose." she said.

"Demanding aren't we." Dean chuckled. "I like that."

Sarah laid on the bed and Dean crawled on top of her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Oh you bet I am baby!" she responded.

Dean positioned himself and entered Sarah. She was bit surprised at his size in her. He gave her a minute to adjust and then started thrusting in her slowly.

"Mmmmm I like that. Feels good babe." Sarah said almost breathless.

"Good. Glad you like it." Dean replied with a smirk. He then started thrusting in her faster and harder.

Sarah moaned loudly with pleasure. She loved how he felt inside of her. Dean pounded her hard and she loved it.

"I want to cum for you baby." Sarah said.

"Oh yea. Then let me help you." Dean said and started rubbing Sarah's swollen clit as he thrusted in her real hard.

Sarah had the feeling she was about to cum. She threw her head back and yelled out his name and came all over him.

"Oh good girl! You made a mess though." Dean laughed.

"I know I did. That was the plan." Sarah giggled.

Dean went down and lick Sarah for a bit and turned Sarah over and made her get on her knees. He positioned himself once again and started thrusting in her hard.

Dean wanted to cum so bad. He was really close.

"I am real close to cumming for you baby." Dean said with a slight moan.

"Oh good. I can't wait to feel it all in me." Sarah replied while moaning with pleasure.

Dean had that feeling in his stomach. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as he filled Sarah up with his release. They stayed still while they both caught their breath.

Dean pulled Sarah down on the bed next to him and passionatly kissed her.

"That felt really good baby." he smirked.

"Yes that did feel really good. I'm glad we decided to see each other." Sarah exclaimed.

"I agree. I am glad too." he responded. Dean then kissed Sarah's forehead and they both fell asleep.

Was Dean finally happy with Sarah or was it just the sex he wanted. Sarah did have that in the back of her mind as she slept on Dean's chest. How would he feel about her in the morning? Guess Sarah has to yet again wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah woke up the next morning in Dean's arms. She looked up at him, smiled and snuggled him tight. Dean woke up and kissed Sarah's forehead.

"Good morning beautiful." he said with a warm smile.

"Oh honey I don't look that beautiful in the morning." Sarah said with a chuckle.

"Oh stop lying." Dean replied with a kiss on Sarah's lips.

They both decided to stay laying on the couch for awhile yet since that's where they fell asleep after having sex last night. Seemed that Dean was happy to have Sarah there with him and she decided to ask him how he feels.

"Can I ask you a question Dean?" Sarah asked.

"Sure thing sweetie." he replied.

"How do you feel about me being here with you right now?" she questioned.

"I honestly feel very happy. I haven't been this happy with a girl in a very long time. I'm so glad we have met." Dean said and you could hear how sincere he is too.

"I am so happy to hear that. Can I make you mine and keep you for myself?" she asked being serious.

"I was thinking about that. I really would love that very much." he responded with a big smile and kissed Sarah.

"I am so happy right now!" Sarah responded with tears of joy in her eyes. I just realized though that I leave Vegas today and go home.

"Do you have to?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Yes I do because I have to work and family and stuff." Sarah said.

"I'll miss you so much. I'll come see you whenever I get some free time." Dean replied.

"I know you will sweetie." Sarah said as she started getting dressed to leave for the airport.

"Call me when you get home so I know you made it home safe." Dean said and then kisses Sarah goodbye.

"I will do that. Goodbye." Sarah said with tears as she left.

Months went by without seeing Dean, but only on tv. Sarah called him whenever she had a chance and Dean did the same. It was December 7th and that meant it is Dean's birthday. Sarah couldn't see him because he was on tour, but she decided to call him.

"Happy birthday you sexy man!" Sarah cheerfully yelled in the phone at Dean.

Dean laughed on the other end of the phone. "Thanks baby! It's not so happy though since you can't be here."

"Awww babe. Don't sound so sad. I could send you a dirty picture if that would make you feel any better." Sarah giggled.

"Oh please! I would be very happy then." Dean said. You could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Ok I will do that." she giggled and took a nude picture of herself and sent it to him.

"Mmmmm yummy!" Dean replied with excitement.

"You behave with that and don't make a mess." Sarah laughed as she replied.

"Oh I'll make a mess I am sure." Dean laughed. "I gotta get going to the arena for the show tonight."

"Ok baby. Try to have a good night. You coming home to me for Christmas?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I am. I want to know what it's like to have a family for the holidays." Dean said. You could hear a bit of sadness there.

"Ok babe. I'll be waiting for Christmas then. Love you! Bye." Sarah replied happily.

"Bye baby. See you in a few weeks." Dean replied.

They both hung up. Dean went to the arena and Sarah had to work so she was off to work. She couldn't wait for Christmas now, knowing that she was going to be able to see her man. She could introduce him to her family, friends and coworkers. She was so excited. Christmas couldn't come fast enough for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It is 1 day before Christmas and Sarah was so excited, because Dean is coming to her apartment today for a whole week! She couldn't wait! It was 11am and she heard a knock on the door. Sarah jumped up and ran to the door. She answered the door and there stood Dean. She jumped in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Hi baby!" Sarah said with pure excitement in her voice.

"Hi sweetheart!" Dean replied with happiness in his voice and hugged Sarah tight back.

Sarah let go of Dean and motioned him inside. "Get in here handsome." she said with a giggle.

Dean comes inside and puts his bags down on the floor, grabs Sarah and kisses her deeply which cause Sarah to moan into Dean slightly.

Sarah kissed Dean back and led him into the kitchen so they weren't standing in the small hallway by the door. Dean picked Sarah up and set her on the kitchen counter while kissing her.

Sarah broke the kiss to ask "What do you think you are doing?"

"This." Dean replied with a smirk. He put his hand up Sarah's skirt and rubbed her clit through her panties.

Sarah moans slightly at that and opens her legs a bit more to allow Dean more access to her.

"Good girl." he says with a smirk.

Dean then removes her panties while leaving her skirt on. He rubs her bare clit now and that makes Sarah moan louder for him.

"You like that huh?" he asked with a smirk.

"You bet I do." she replied.

Dean then went down and started licking her clit. This caused Sarah to get wet and moan loud while holding the back of Dean's head in place.

"Please don't stop." Sarah said breathless.

Dean listened and continued licking while inserting 2 fingers and thrusting them inside of Sarah.

"Oh that feels so good. You're going to make me cum already." Sarah says breathless while moaning loudly.

"Maybe that is the plan baby." Dean says while thrusting his fingers harder and deeper.

He hits Sarah's sweet spot, she throws her head back and cums. To Dean's surprise Sarah squirs on his face while she cums. He loves it! He swallows every bit of it.

"Oh you dirty girl." Dean says with a smirk. "You taste so damn good babe."

Dean comes back up and kisses Sarah, so she tastes herself.

Sarah giggles and says "You like that huh?"

"Oh you bet I did." Dean says with a laugh.

"Now my turn to give you some pleasure." Sarah says. She gets down on her knees and pulls down Dean's jeans and boxers. She starts to suck on his cock.

"Good girl." Dean holds the back of Sarah's head and moans.

Sarah's bobs her head back and forth making Dean moan loudly with pleasure.

Dean pulls her hair so her head comes back off of his cock.

"Get back on the counter." Dean demanded.

Sarah did as she was told, sat on the counter, opened her legs for Dean because she knew he was going to fuck her.

Dean positioned himself and entered Sarah. He didn't hesitate and started thrusting hard and fast.

"Oh you feel so good babe. Don't stop." Sarah said in between moans.

Dean didn't stop and started pounding real hard. "You like that don't you babe?" Dean asked breathless, but still managed to smirk at Sarah.

"Oh yes!" Sarah moaned very loud. "You are going to make me cum again."

"Cum for me. All over my cock babe." Dean said and pounded harder.

Sarah moaned Dean's name loud. She came on his cock and squirted on it again.

"I really like it when you squirt on me babe." he said with a smirk. "I am very close baby."

"Cum for me baby. Cum inside me. I like the way it feels." Sarah pleaded with him.

Dean slammed into her hard and started to cum. He growled and moaned loud. He came right in her.

They both were out of breath and kissed each other passionately before Dean pulled out of Sarah.

"That felt so good babe." Sarah said as she hopped off the counter.

"We should take a shower to clean up." Dean said with a laugh.

"Good idea, but no sex in the shower. I'm worn out now thanks to you." she said with a giggle.

They both went and took a shower together and behaved in there. After the shower they relaxed on the couch and watched TV. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Sarah was going to introduce Dean to her family. She was nervous and knew Dean was too. Tomorrow hopefully will end good and her family will love Dean just like she does.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dean and Sarah woke up and it's Christmas Eve morning.

"Morning baby." Sarah said as she kissed Dean.

"Morning sweetheart." Dean replied and kissed Sarah deeper.

Today is the day that Dean gets to meet Sarah's family. Sarah is nervous for sure and Dean is equally as nervous. Dean had really never had much of a family and is hoping Sarah's family will accept him.

"I'm nervous babe. I hope your family will accept me for who I am and what I've done in my past." Dean said and you could hear the worry in his voice.

"Baby they will love you! They don't need to know about your past just yet. As a matter of fact, they don't have to know at all if you don't want to. The past is the past." Sarah said with reassurance.

It was now time to get ready to go and meet Sarah's family. They both got ready and Dean was very nervous.

"You look good baby!" Sarah said and gave Dean a kiss.

"Thanks sweetie. I'm still nervous." Dean said.

"Yes I know you are and everything will be fine." Sarah reassured Dean.

They both left and went to Sarah's family for Christmas. When they arrived Dean took a deep breath before going inside with Sarah.

Sarah led Dean inside her grandmother's house, which is where they had Christmas every year.

"Hey everybody!" Sarah greeted everyone as she brought Dean in behind her. "I want you all to finally meet my boyfriend Dean. The one I have been telling you all about for months."

"Hey everyone." Dean said quietly. He was nervous.

Everyone actually went up to Dean and introduced themselves and made him feel very welcome. Dean was so relieved.

Presents were exchanged, laughs were shared and food was eaten. After everything was over, Sarah and Dean left and went back to Sarah's apartment.

"So Dean? How you feeling now?" Sarah asked.

Dean had some tears in his eyes and replied; "Very happy. I've never had a real family before and now it feels like I finally have one.

"Well now you do and always will baby." Sarah said. She hugged and kissed Dean then went to take a shower before bed.

Dean went in the bedroom and changed to some boxers and laid in bed waiting for Sarah. Sarah comes in the bedroom wearing just panties and lays down next to Dean.

"Now behave, because I am not in the mood for anything." Sarah told Dean.

"I'm too tired, so no need to worry about that." Dean chuckled.

They snuggled together and fell asleep happy. Dean finally has a family and that's something he has always wanted.


End file.
